In recent years, an imprinting method has been proposed as a method for forming a fine pattern on a workpiece such as a semiconductor substrate. In this imprinting method, a mold (master) having a concavo-convex pattern formed thereon is pressed against the surface of a liquid transfer-receiving material (for example, photocurable resin) applied on a workpiece. Then, light is irradiated from the mold side to the liquid transfer-receiving material, and the mold is removed from the cured transfer-receiving material. Thereby, the concavo-convex pattern is transferred to the transfer-receiving material. A template is used as the mold to be pressed against the surface of the liquid transfer-receiving material. This template is also called mold, imprint mold or stamper.
The template is formed of quartz or the like having high translucency so that light such as ultraviolet rays is easily transmitted in a step (transfer step) of curing the transfer-receiving material. The template is provided with a convex portion (convexity) on its main surface, and the above-described concavo-convex pattern to be pressed against the liquid transfer-receiving material is formed on the convex portion. For example, the convex portion having a concavo-convex pattern is referred to as “mesa portion”, and a portion other than the mesa portion on the main surface of the template is referred to as “off-mesa portion”.
However, when the template is pressed against the liquid transfer-receiving material, the liquid transfer-receiving material seeps out from the end of the convex portion. Although it is a small amount, the liquid transfer-receiving material having seeped out may sometimes be raised along the side surface (side wall) of the convex portion. The transfer-receiving material adhering to the side surface of the convex portion is cured in that state by light irradiation. Accordingly, when the template is separated from the transfer-receiving material, a raised portion is present in the transfer-receiving material, resulting in the occurrence of pattern abnormality.
In addition, when the template is separated from the transfer-receiving material, the raised portion of the transfer-receiving material sticks to the template. It thereafter may drop on the transfer-receiving material at some timing and become dust. If the template is pressed onto the dropped dust, the concavo-convex pattern on the template may be damaged, or the dropped dust enters in the concavo-convex pattern on the template and becomes foreign matter. As a result, template abnormality occurs. Further, if pattern transfer is continuously performed using a template having such a damaged concavo-convex pattern or a template into which a foreign matter has entered, a defect is generated in the pattern of the transfer-receiving material, resulting in the occurrence of pattern abnormality.